


The Brig Scene Revisited

by beyondinsane



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondinsane/pseuds/beyondinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of PWP. Lee visits Kara in the Brig before leaving for his new home on Colonial One - spoilers through season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brig Scene Revisited

The Sergent owed him a favor, and Lee didn't mind calling it it to see her. As they had been so often lately, the cameras were turned off.

Her breath in his ear, her fingers in his suit, her smile in his mind...Kara was so much apart of him, so very much inside him, that Lee felt it was only fair to return the favor.

She wrapped her legs around him, hands pulling up on the bars of the cell behind her, and Lee pressed deep. He believed her, of course he did. What other alternative did she give him? He whispered it again, knowing she needed to hear it more than any of the usual nonsense lovers whisper to each other.

Kara opened her eyes at his words, and Lee saw in them the way home. The only future open to him. He drove inside her harder, his body and mind both craving resolution in a way only she could give. As her lover, he could only comprehend her writhing around him. As her friend, he could only trust her instinct. As a human being, he could only pray that wherever she was taking him would being salvation of one kind or another.

He lifted her completely, her arms falling around his neck as he carried her to the small bunk in the cell. Being inside her was suddenly and desperately not enough. Lee needed to be on top of her, focusing all of his effort deep and fast. Her hands were at his hips, inviting and permissive in a way she had never been.

The old Kara would have vied for control. She would have rolled him on his back and taken him. Her kiss would have been all teeth and tongue and her hands all nail and fist. Whatever she was now, this Kara let him inside her without a hint of hesitation, her lips as warm and accepting as her thighs. They moved in curves, not angles; in tandem not syncopation. Neither had to lead, moving at last with unity of purpose.

"Bring us home, Kara." Lee begged into her ear, not sure if he meant the two of them or all of humanity and pretty sure it was all the same anyway.

"Yes, Lee."

It was her voice that sent him over the edge, just his name and a word she had rarely used when speaking to him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She repeated, the words falling from her on a gust of exhalation. He stayed inside her until he felt her tremor and lingered even after. Their bodies parted and their ways parted. She would stay on Galactica, and he would go on to Colonial One. It was better that way, better for humanity. That way neither ship would have to lead, they would move together towards whatever great purpose Kara had glimpsed for them. They would fly side by side as they always had towards the bright, shiny future Lee could only see inside of her.


End file.
